


Beauty in progress

by jiyuunoriyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: Sena Izumi isn't a patient person, but there's always an exception.





	Beauty in progress

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am and I'm writing this half asleep so sorry for any mistake.
> 
> It set after Yumenosaki, when all of them goes profesional and Makoto is trying to do modeling again.

"Yuu-kun?" The room is dark, but Izumi could see Makoto's figure lying on the bed. He close the door, turning on the flashlight on his phone just so he could come closer to Makoto without tripping. "Yuu-kun, what's wrong?"

 

Izumi won't ask if Makoto's alright, since the younger clearly isn't. An hour ago Isara called him, his voice panicked as he ask Izumi to come over, because Makoto won't come out of his room after he came home from a photoshoot. All Trickstar members tried to talk to him, but Makoto won't say anything. It's like he's shutting everyone out. The concluded it's a modelling problem, and who knows better about it than Izumi?

 

(Narukami Arashi know better, especially since he was working with Makoto on today's shoot. But Arashi is not Makoto's older brother, so he's out.)

 

"Izumi-san?" Makoto's voice is hoarse, and the eyes peeking from under the blanket are still wet with tears. His glasses' nowhere to be seen, but instead of squealing in delight like he usually did Izumi just sit beside Makoto. "Why are you here?"

 

"You don't miss me?" There's a tint of playfulness in his tone, but Izumi actually feel proud he managed to make Makoto talk. He stroke the blonde's head, trying to put all soothing energy he got into the touch. "Isara called, he said you're sulking. Did something happened? Naru-kun said you did great on today's shoot. The photographer keep praising you, and you made no mistake."

 

"Yeah, he did. I guess that's why I'm confused. Izumi-san, maybe I shouldn't come back to modeling? I'm all about pretty face and nothing else, after all." Izumi should've expect Makoto's tears, but it still attack him with full force. Makoto is crying, sobbing with so much pain, and there's nothing Izumi could do.

 

_ No, you shouldn't think that way. _

 

"Yuu-kun, who said that? Come here, let me hug you. You're not alone, alright?" Izumi learned that sometime, a hug and sweet nothings are everything a sad person need. But he got something better than lies this time: Facts. So he wait until Makoto sit up and scoot closer to him before opening his mouth.

 

"Naru-kun said you did a great job, and I believe Naru-kun's standard. It takes more than a pretty face to satisfy profesionals, you know it, right? There's a brilliant talent behind your beauty." Izumi want to kiss Makoto's tears away. But he learned that Makoto is more fragile when he feels insecure, and if he want to stop the sadness he just have to keep talking. 

 

"Yeah, but being called beautiful for so many times just getting more and more painful. How can I stay as a model if I don't love my body? Izumi-san, I'm confident about my skill, but getting praised for nothing but my look don't feel good." Makoto snuggles to Izumi's side, and Izumi tightened his hug. It's rare for Makoto to ask for his affection, so Izumi won't hesitate.

 

Makoto's insecurity is worse than just feeling like he's not good enough. They haven't talk about it, but Izumi kinda get it. They both know they're good looking. The problem is Izumi feels like he need to be prettier, but Makoto don't want to be beautiful. Makoto want to be a person, not a doll. 

 

He want to be praised for his skill, for his fashion sense, for his personality. 

 

Sadly, no one but Izumi understand what Makoto really need.

 

"They're just a bunch of imbicile, uncultured people. You're a radio host, a reguler on a TV show, a member of Japan's top idol unit. Don't you think that proves your ability? Yuu-kun is more than a pretty model. If they don't get it, it's their lost. Okay?" He could feel Makoto nods, but it doesn't ease his worry. "Hey, why don't you tell me all the good things that happened today? I'm sure there's a lot."

 

"Uh, not really..." Makoto hesitated, his hands fidgeting with the blanket. Izumi needs him to be more relaxed. 

 

"Yeah, liar. Just tell me anything, I'll listen."

 

"Well, I tried the cafe in front of the agency today, and apparently they got a delicious bread as a breakfast menu. Then I finally bought the shirt I've wanted for weeks. It's a cute shirt designed by my favorite designer, and he's getting more and more recognation, so getting his designs became a competition. Ohh, today's shoot's stylist praised it! He said it suit me."

 

Makoto's voice slowly lost it's edge, like he already forgot his problem. Izumi let the boy go on, just humming in response here and there just so Makoto know he's still listening. After he tell Izumi everything they fall into silence, and it just take another five minutes for Makoto to fall asleep.

 

It's not the first time Makoto lost his confidence, and Izumi is glad he found out how to handle it. He almost lost his patience the first time it happened, but the look of desperation on Makoto's face remind him to their past, when Makoto got no one but him to rely on. It's like they're going back in time, and Makoto need him now more than ever.

 

Izumi was half happy and half frustated. Who wouldn't e happy when the person they love rely on them? It's like having the emotion of two person, though, especially on Makoto's bad days.

 

Good thing Izumi finally managed to control his emotion, otherwise he probably would shatter Makoto's pure heart. They are profesionals right now, but Makoto is just way too naive. After a messy shoot or a stiffling job Izumi have to talk slowly with the younger, trying to understand the problem without snapping or blaming Makoto. 

 

It totally worth it.

 

The old Izumi would be so envious at himself. Who imagined about cuddling on bed after the mess he made on his senior year? There's also the random chatter, full of warmth and taste like happiness. On his especially good days Makoto would take a snap of every single happy things and send it to Izumi. If that's not cute, Izumi don't know what is.

 

He grew up after all these years. And if Makoto is slower than him on his growth, he would blame no one.

 

Izumi will take care of Makoto even if it means dedicating all his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me about Enstars on twitter @Ryuuseicry!!!


End file.
